Kublai Han
"The notion of a Kublai Khan is dangerous. When this man leads the Khanate, we risk losing everything." Kublai Han is the younger brother of Khaidu Khan and the heir to The Silver Khanate, born in 30BE. Birth and Youth Born six years after his brother to Bekter Khan and his wife, Khulan. Kublai grew up in Torphora with the rest of his family, as per tradition, until he reached the age of thirteen in 17BE. Kublai and his brother were noted by their guardians for being quiet and withdrawn compared to the previous royal children. Whilst Khaidu was more likely to solve a problem quickly, Kublai would be more likely to hesitate. His mother agreed when told that Kublai was not born to lead the Khanate. Early Adulthood When Kublai turned thirteen he joined his brother in the southern conquests, who had earned his own army. Kublai would advise Khaidu on plans of action and play the advocate for other points of view. Whilst this caused many arguments, and slowed progress, the two were good friends and allies, and faced little opposition from the south between them. When Khaidu wished to invade the southern peninsula in 13BE, Kublai advised strongly against it. However, Khaidu was determined to please his ill father before his passing, and pushed for victory. The terrain was too harsh for an army to move through quickly, and the forces were easily repelled before they even found the border. Khaidu and Kublai returned to Torphora, as per tradition, to mourn their father's passing shortly after. Ages 17 - 30 Kublai remained in the capital for a year with Khaidu as the new Khan adjusted to his new position in the Khanate. Acting as his chief advisor and most trusted confidant, Kublai proved unpopular with the public for his peaceful approach and bookish nature. When Arghun rebelled in 12BE, Kublai joined Guyok in an attempt to resolve the issue peacefully. They were unsuccessful, partly due to being two of the most unpopular members of the family within the Khanate. Kublai ruled Torphora and the rest of the Khanate for three months when Khaidu rode out to wage war with his uncle, and relinquished control when his brother returned. Kublai organised a trusted circle of advisors to Khaidu Khan shortly after, who were trusted without question by him and, at his insistance, by the Khan. This circle was composed of the Khan himself, Kublai, Guyok, Batu, and two unknown Beys. The six of them ruled happily for nine years, until the nightcrawler emergence in 0BE. Though the lands lost were quickly reclaimed, with steps taken by Khaidu to ensure that it did not happen again, Kublai was thrown into a panic. The heir insisted amongst the circle that the threat would continue to grow, and that a Higher Council should be formed with the other nations, to unify them against the threat. The rest of the circle was unaminously opposed to the idea, and, after several arguments, Kublai left Torphora to seek a nation that would support his idea.